se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Margaret Thatcher/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Li Xiannian - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| eng, Zhao Ziyang and Li Xiannian with Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher of the United Kingdom toasting the signing of the Sino-British Joint Declaration on the Question of Hong Kong. (December 1984). Chinadaily.com.cn Deng Xiaoping - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Foto : Deng Xiaoping & Margaret Thatcher (Xinhua) Jiang Zemin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Former Chinese leader Jiang Zemin and Margaret Thatcher (File Photo China News) Japón * Ver Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lady Thatcher is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito during the 1979 Tokyo summit. Photo: AP Takeo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Tokyo, Japan- Mrs. Margaret Thatcher, leader of the British Conservative Party, chats with Prime Minister, Takeo Fukuda, prior to a dinner party given by the Premier at the latter's official residence. Margaret Thatcher - Masayoshi Ōhira.jpg| Margaret Thatcher drinking a toast with Masayoshi Ohira, Secretary General of the LDP. Photo Scala Florence/Heritage Images Margaret Thatcher - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at Grand Trianon Palace in Versailles, France (from left to right: Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Gaston Thorn, Zenko Suzuki, Margaret Thatcher, President Reagan, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Schmidt, Pierre Trudeau, Giovanni Spadolini, Wilfried Martens). 6/4/82. (detalle de la foto). Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Margaret Thatcher - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher smiles as Japanese Prime Minister Nakasone Yasuhiro asks a question about a model of the proposed US manned space station, during a break at a London G7 summit meeting. US President Ronald Reagan looks on at left. (June 9, 1984. Photo: Bob Daugherty/AP/Aflo) Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| G-7 Economic Summit leaders at the University of Toronto in Canada (left to right) Jacques Delors, Ciriaco De Mita, Margaret Thatcher, Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Helmut Kohl, Noboru Takeshita. 6/20/88. Courtesy Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Margaret Thatcher - Sōsuke Uno.jpg| The then British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Japanese Prime Minister Sosuke Uno are seen speaking to the then India's Prime Minister Rajiv Gandhi and his wife Sonia in Paris in this 1989 picture. AP (detalle de foto) Margaret Thatcher - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Lady Margaret Thatcher greets Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu. AP Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher (L) talks with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (R) during their meeting at the prime minister's official residence on October 12, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Suharto.jpg| El presidente Suharto con la primera ministra británica Margaret Thatcher en Indonesia, 1985. Biblioteca Nacional de Indonesia Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Somerville girls: Margaret Thatcher and Indira Gandhi. telegraphindia.com Margaret Thatcher - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| PD:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(4)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the British Prime Minister Mr. Margaret Thatcher, when he called on her at UK High Commission on March 13, 1985, during his visit to USSR to attend the Funeral of the Soviet President. photodivision.gov.in Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Golda Meir - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher talks with former Israeli Prime Minister Golda Meir (left) in Tel Aviv in April 1976. AFP Margaret Thatcher - Menachem Begin.jpg| Margaret Thatcher shakes hands with then-Isreali Prime Minister Menachem Begin in 1979. But the Jewish leader's hatred of the British spurred him to send weapons to Argentina's military junta during the Falklands War. Popperfoto Isaac Shamir - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with Yitzhak Shamir in Jerusalem in 1986. (photo credit: Yossi Zamir/Flash90) Isaac Rabin - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| PRIME MINISTER YITZHAK RABIN MEETING IN HIS OFFICEWITH FORMER BRITISH PRIME MINISTER MARGARET THATCHER, JERUSALEM. Alfred Muller Margaret Thatcher - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres with Margaret Thatcher (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) Ariel Sharon - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Hombre y dama de hierro. Sharon, ministro de Comercio e Industria en 1986, saluda a la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Thatcher. La carnicería de Sabra y Chatila no detuvo la carrera de Sharon, que siguió ejerciendo el poder en varios cargos durante los sucesivos gobiernos. CHANANIA HERMAN / REUTERS Benjamín Netanyahu - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| לא ימיר את דתו. נתניהו ותאצ'ר בפגישה מ-1998(צילום: אבי אוחיון, לע"מ) Palestina * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Yasser Arafat.jpg| En 1993 Margaret Thatcher recibió al fallecido líder palestino Yasser Arafat en Londres. (AFP) Turquía * Ver Kenan Evren - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Kenan Evren'in İngiltere Başbakanı Margaret Thatcher'i kabulü (8 Nisan 1988) T.C. Cumhurbaşkanlığı Kurumsal İnternet Sayfası Margaret Thatcher - Turgut Özal.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con Turgut Özal. internethaber.com Fuentes Categoría:Margaret Thatcher